Walk away
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Regular show/ High school musical 3 crossover. Margaret has beenupset ever since she left Mordecai when she got accpted into Milten. One day while in her dorm she's watching HSM3 when she hears the song walk away. The situation Gabriella was in is almost the same as the situation Margaret was in. Morderet with a dabble of Troyella. T for mild violence.


**Regular show/ HSM3 crossover. Margaret has been upset ever since she'd left Mordecai behind to go to Milten so she could persue her dreams because now her only dream is to be with Mordecai once more and be his girlfriend. She's in her dorm one day watching high school musical 3 senior year and gets even more upset when she sees one of the scenes from the movie where Troy talks to Gabriella about her early orentation to Stanford which is a thousand miles from Troy and all Gabriellas' friends. When Margaret hears Gabriella sing the song walk away she relates it to he situation of being far away from Mordecai and can relate to the heartache and sadness Gabriella feels. Can Margaret stay strong and try to push on or will she run back home to Mordecai? Told from Margarets' POV.**

It's been almost a month since I'd come here to Milten and things have just been so difficult for me lately. I had to leave my best friend Mordecai behind after he finally gives me his heart asking me to be his girlfriend. That night when he asked me I wanted so badly to say yes to him and my heart was even telling me to say yes because I love him and I'd never meet another guy like him. That evening when Mordecai asked me to be his girlfriend I'd found out I gotten accepted into this school, so in my head I was thinking it'd be better off if he and I just remained friends for now. If only I'd listened to my heart I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do now and I wouldn't be as devastated as I am now since I'm so far away from Mordecai. So, I'm in m dorm watching the movie high school musical 3 senior year and it was on the scene saying goodbye where Gabriella told Troy about her early acceptance into Stanford and that she'd be leaving.

Gabriella said to Troy "I guess my heart just doesn't know it's in high school," the two walked out to the balcony and Gabriella asked Troy "You okay?"

Troy knew he was upset but he didn't want Gabriella knowing that so he lied to her and said "Yeah."

Gabriella quickly kissed Troy on the cheek and said to him "Good night."

Troy said to her "Good night."

Troy climbed down the tree and got into his truck and tried to start it but had trouble so he just got out of the truck and walked home.

After he left Gabriella sang a song to express her sadness about leaving. I also sang along to the song because it helped me express my pain about leaving Mordecai behind.

**Walk away (movie version)**

I guess I should've known better than to believe that my luck had changed I let my heart and forver finally learn each others names I tell myself this time it's different no goodbyes 'cause I can't bare to say 'em I'll never survive the one that's coming if I stay oh no

Just walk away oh and don't look back 'cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late oh just walk away

I've got to let it go oh start protecting my heart and soul 'cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again not again

Just walk away oh and don't look back 'cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late oh just walk away walk away, walk away oh, oh

**End of walk away (movie version)**

After the song ended I paused the movie as tears began falling from my eyes as I remembered my last night with Mordecai.

**Flashback**

I remember being at a restuarant with Mordecai called steak me Amadeus. There you can pay for your meal by using cupons called Amadeus dollars. There was confrentation going on that night between the cops and a robotic group named the Capicola gang. Guns being fired rapidly as the leader of the Capicola gang tried shooting at the police.

I saw a table and said to Mordecai "Come on."

Mordecai and I were under the table getting some privacy for at least one moment that night and we both had something important to say to each other.

Mordecai said to me "I feel like we're getting closer every day and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," he took my hands and looked deep into my eyes as he asked me with love in his voice with each word "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so happy Mordecai was finally asking me out and I thought about saying yes to him because I wanted to so much, but then I remembered what I needed to tell him and my happiness turned to sadness and regret.

I sighed and said sadly "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," I looked away from Mordecai sadly as I held up my acceptance to Milten and saw Mordecai was shocked. I said to him "I got into my dream school. I really like you Mordecai, and what we have is speical, but I may never get this oppourtunity again," I cried as I said devastated "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

After that the pain was too much for me to take so I ran out of the restuarant crying my eyes out due to the heartbreak. I just couldn't stand to stay any longer after what I'd done and I didn't want Mordecai to see me so hurt.

**Flashback ends**

After the flashback ended I stopped the movie and collapsed my head onto the pillow and sobbed and shouted at the top of my lungs. I was devastated and angry with myself about leaving Mordecai behind after he'd finally give me his heart and soul and I just hated myself for what I had done. I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I looked at some pictures of Mordecai and I that were taken in a photo booth the night before I left when I was out on I guess a date with him, even though at that point we weren't dating. We held hands as we hung out that day, and at the end of the night we kissed on a ferris wheel together. That was an amazing day and night that I had with him and then the next day after that was when everything came crashing down for us and our world changed for the worse.

I cried hard as I said "I don't know why I ever decided to leave you. I've made the biggest mistake of my life and there's no way for me to change it. I wish I could change what happened that night and I wish I could just leave this school and go back home to you because you're much more important than any of this, but I just don't think I have the guts to do it which I just don't understand why I can't just get up and go home without looking back."

Just then I decided to listen to the song walk away. This time I wanted to listen to the full version of the song.

**Walk away (full version)**

I guess I should've known better than to believe that my luck had changed I let my heart and forever finally learn each others names I tell myself this time it's different no goodbyes 'cause I just can't bare to say 'em I'll never survive the one that's coming if I stay oh no

Just walk away oh and don't look back 'cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late oh just walk away

I really wish I could blame you but I know that it's no ones fault Cinderella with no shoe and the prince that doesn't know he's lost this emptiness is so fimilar each goodbye with just the same old song but this time I will not surrender 'cause I'm gone oh no

Just walk away oh and don't look back 'cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late oh just walk away oh, oh just walk away

I've got to let it go oh start protecting my heart and soul 'cause I don't think I'll a survive a goodbye again not again

Just walk away oh and don't look back 'cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that before it's too late oh just walk away walk away walk away oh, oh

**End of walk away (full version)**

As the song ended I knew what I had to do so I got up and wiped away my tears as I began packing my suitcases to head home. I needed Mordecai so much and being with him is the only way I'd ever be happy again.

**At the park**

I pulled up and looked inside the house and saw Mordecai sitting on the couch looking through a photo album of us crying to himself softly as he dropped the book on the floor and burried his eyes in his hands. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When he got to the door and opened it he was shocked when he saw meand even more shocked when he saw I had my suitcases beside me.

He said "I really hope this all isn't just a dream."

I took his hands and said "This isn't I actually decided to come home. I just missed you so much, and I knew you missed me, and I felt so guilty that I decided to leave you behind after you finally get the courage to ask me out. I really just hated myself for leaving you, and I knew I just had to come home to be happy again."

He pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and began stroking his feathers enjoying every moment of the kiss.

After the kiss stopped Mordecai stroked my feathers and said "I was so lost without you and nothing was the same, but now that you're back I'm back to my old self and back to being as happy as I can possibly be."

I said "I promise I'll never leave your side ever again. I don't want to hurt you anymore because I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I did."

Mordecai said to me "I would just like I frogive you for this."

I said "I'm glad you forgive me especially after I broke your heart so terribly."

He said to me "It wasn't your fault that I was so devastated."

I said "Please don't lie to me just to make me feel better. I know it was my fault."

Mordecai said "Well, you don't need to feel guilty about it any longer because you came back to me which made up for it."

I said "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for being so glum."

Mordecai hugged me and stroked my feathers as he said sweetly "It's alright, Margaret. I can understand you feel bad about what you did. Don't worry though because we're together again and I'll do everything I can to make you feel better."

I laid my head on Mordecais' shoulder and said "I love you, Mordecai, and I know you love me as well."

Mordecai hugged me tighter and said "I do love you Margaret, with all my hert and soul, and I have since we first met, I just never knew how to say it to you."

I said "I feel so much better knowing you love me even after I took your heart and stomped on it. I'm truly and honestly sorry I did that to you and I promise I'll never do anything like that ever again."

Mordecai said to me "I know you won't and I'd never do anything to make you upset like I had in the past."

I said "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while and the best thing to do is to apologize and try to right the wrong that you did."

Mordecai said "Which you've done as well as what I'd done when I screwed up."

We kissed again and hugged each other as we both sighed happily and lovingly.

**Margaret has finally come back to Mordecai after she listens to the song walk away which made her realize she needs Mordecai in order to be happy.**


End file.
